badpiggiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wheel
Wheels are vehicle parts in Bad Piggies that enables contraptions to move smoothly. Each wheel has a different ability. 'Types' There are currently 5 wheels in the game as of the latest update (one was temporarily added in update 1.4). Here are the six of them: Old Giant Wheel (1.4 only) * This wheel is twice the size of the rest of the wheels. It is grey, it’s electric, and has a odd tendency to be bouncy. It can go through objects and ignore to ram them. It has since been removed, and thus has never received any skins for it. 'Wooden Wheel' *A basic wheel that firsts appear in level 1-1. This wheel offers a method of moving heavy things more quickly, as it can roll. It can also improve the speed of non-wheel propelling items, such as the Fireworks and the Soda Bottle. *One-star variations include a blue wheel, a green wheel and a pink wheel. *Two-star variations include a wheel with spokes, a blue wheel with a picture of a duck, a red wheel with a picture of a duck, and a wheel made of gingerbread. *Three-star variations include a black wheel with a picture of a star, a red wheel with an unchanged mount, and a rainbow wheel. 'Metal Wheel' *A metallic counterpart of the Wooden wheel, the Metal Wheel is more durable, also it’s faster when getting off the mountain. It debuts in level 1-8. *One-star variations include a bronze mount and a red mount. *Two-star variations include a black mount and a bone wheel. *Three-star variations include a golden wheel and a flower wheel. 'Powered Wheel' *Powered Wheels function similarly to a Metal Wheel. However, if it is part of a contraption with the pig or an Engine and is touching the ground, it can be activated to propel the vehicle forward. It can be made to drive the other way with the Lever. First appeared on level 1-29. *The Powered Wheel and the Metal Wheel share similar variations. 'Tiny/Shopping Cart Wheel' *A smaller counterpart of the metal wheel, thus less likely to fall off, because of its size. This wheel is more often used behind the vehicle, specifically an airplane vehicle, so that the plane is easily angled upwards, to lessen the time for it to take off. These wheels appear to be more springy than others, making it good for planes as it's springiness can enable easier landings with less breaks. First appeared on level 3-17. *One-star variations include a bronze mount and what is probably an eyeball. *Two-star variations include a pink wheel and a red mount. *Three-star variations include a golden wheel and a flower. *An alien variation of this part exists. This variation can be powered just like a Powered Wheel. Interestingly, while the small wheel weighs less than the other wheels, the small alien wheel weighs the same as the powered wheel. 'Plunger/Suction Cup Wheels' *A stickier counterpart of the Motor wheel, this wheel is able to move the vehicle onto terrain other vehicles can not without falling, such as a ceiling or vertical walls. In earlier updates, the wheel and the Plunger Gun would only stick to terrain and would launch away player-placed objects. This wheel is extremely important for the success of Rise and Swine levels. This first appeared on level 2-1. *The only one-star variation of this wheel has a bronze mount and blue plungers. *The only two-star variation of this wheel has a black mount and resembles an octopus tentacle. *The only three-star variation of this wheel is golden Bugs * King Pig, when placed on top of a Suction Cup Wheel, will fly into the air along with the wheel. (Patched) * A black umbrella placed next to a Powered Wheel will cause the vehicle to fly into the air. (Patched) # http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kmkxj9MPYSU - Youtube Video of the umbrella glitch. # http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SwoN_b4h6fQ - Another video explaining this glitch. * Wheels will be stuck in the ground when the frame is making the other part pointing to the ground. = Category:Vehicle Parts Category:Electrical Category:Movement Category:Btg Category:Items Category:Pigs Category:Items that can stick